Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare (Serial)
To nowy serial o Plants vs Zombies autorstwa ZXYV'a Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach dzielnych roślin, które walczą ze złymi zombiakami łaknącymi mózgów i którym przewodzi Doktor Zomboss. Jednak czasy zwykłych potyczek minęły. Teraz to wojna o terytorium i życie ludzi. Ten konflikt nie może trwać wiecznie, któraś strona musi wygrać. Kto odpowie się za kim? Czy będzie to miało szczęśliwe zakończenie? Czy wszystko jest takie na jakie się wydaje? Walki zdają się nie mieć końca, potrzeba wolności i końca wojny. I o to toczy się ta walka… Odcinki 1. Początki Suburbia... miasto które chcą opanować zombie, chroni je Szalony Dave i jego rośliny. Pewnego dnia Dave zdał sobie sprawę iż jego rośliny są zjadane przez zombie przez to że nie mają nóg. Dave chciał by jego rośliny też je miały. Wszystkie rośliny dziwiły się co Dave tworzy w swoim pokoju i nikogo nie wpuszczał. Po 5 dniach wreszcie skończył. Sweet Potato spytała co to. Dave: Dzięki mojej KOMORZE MUTACJI wy, rośliny ewoluujecie. Po czym spytał: Potrzebuję czterech ochotników, kto się zgłosi. Peaschooter jako dumny i pewny siebie członek ogrodowego kąciku obrońców zgłosił się jako pierwszy. Za nim Sunflower, Chomper i Cactus. 2 chłopaki, 2 dziewczyny. I weszli do komory mutacyjnej. A wyszli ... z nogami i rękoma (nie każdy). Dave chciał sprawdzić jak mu poszło z mutacją czterech roślin i akurat nadchodziły zombiaki a na ich czele Zomboss... :'' DAVE ! Wyłaź natychmiast muszę ci zabrać mózg!. Dave kazał swoim czterem ulepszonym roślinom atakować Zombossa i jego zombie. Gdy wyszli Zomboss był zdumiony, nie widział jeszcze roślin z nogami i rękami. Zaczęli walczyć, nowym roślinom szło bardzo dobrze w przeciwieństwie do zombie. Zomboss: ''DURNIE ! IDIOCI! Nie możecie pokonać cztery słabe bezmózgie rośliny? ''Jeden z zombiaków: ''Ale my też nie mamy mózgu... . Zomboss: MILCZEĆ! Tym razem wygrałeś Dave, ale następnym razem cię pokonam! Po czym uciekł. A Peaschooter by sobie zadrwić z Zombossa strzelił mu groszkiem w dupę (XD) A Zomboss już planuje zemstę Wystąpili: Szalony Dave, Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper, Cactus, Zomboss, Zombiaki, Inne rośliny. 2. Rośliny kontra Zombie: Runda druga! Zomboss zaczął nad czymś pracować, miało być ściśle tajne, ale i tak się dowiecie. Więc wziął przykład z Dave'a i też zbudował komorę mutacji i pokazał zombiakom... . Przedstawiam wam moją (MOJĄ) komorę mutacji 4 zombie się zgłosiły - Basic Zombie, Conehead zombie, Football Zombie i Pole Vaulting Zombie. Po wyjściu z komory powstają: Foot Soldier,Engineer ,All-star i Scientist. Zomboss był z siebie BARDZO zadowolony (a to rzadkość). Więc zaczęło się dozbrajanie. Foot soldier wziął sobie zwykły minikarabin Z-1. Engineer zabrał ze sobą Wyrzutnię cementu, Zaś All-star ma Footballową armatkę a Scientistowi został Blaster maziowy. I poszli do roślin. Dave (przez okno) O! Idą ZomFrajerzy. Zombiaki nie musiały długo czekać aż 4 rośliny wyskoczą na nich. Peashooter się zdziwił że Zomboss też ma unowocześnione zombie. Więc walczyli. Ale nowe zombie tym razem były silniejsze. Zomboss: No cóż, tym razem mamy remis haha. Poczym rzucił kamieniem w okno Dave'a i powiedział że następnym razem nie da mu fory, i... poszli... Wystąpili: Szalony Dave, Zomboss, Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper, Cactus, Foot soldier, Enginieer, Scientist, All-star, Rośliny, Zombie 3. Atak na Chomp town Pierwsze walki idą roślinom jak z płatka (kwiatka) jednak jedno z najważniejszych miejsc strategicznych: Chomp Town! Jest pod kontrolą zombiaków. Nasze bohaterskie rośliny: Peashooter, Sunflower, Chomper i Cactus zostały wysłane z misją odzyskania tego miasta. Peashooter patrzy przez lornetkę i… widzi Goalie stara! Przewodzi zombiakami w tym rejonie. Cactus proponuje jego ciche zdjęcie. Peashooter uważa pomysł za ekstrawagancki, jednak reszta się nie zgadza. W końcu zombie zauważą ,że ich dowódca zniknął. Potrzebowali planu. Chomper powiedział ,że w podziemiach miasta jest kryjówka Chomperów. Mogą pomóc! Chomper podkopał się do ich bazy. Na wejściu powitał go Hot Rod Chomper. Jest posłańcem króla Chomperów - Chomp Thinga. Chomper powierza mu zadanie przekazania prośby o pomoc. I tak się stało. Król chciał zobaczyć któż to wysłał S.O.S. I przyszedł nasz Chomper. Chomp Thing go poznaje, kiedyś należał do ich klanu, jednak uciekł by walczyć z innymi roślinami przeciwko zombie. Dlatego też zabronili mu wracać do stada. Chomper nalegał aby udzielił pomocy. Jednak władca odmówił. Gdy Chomper odszedł wtedy Hot Rod zaproponował królowi ,by jednak pomogli. Jednak Chomp Thing był nieugięty. Tymczasem Chomper przyniósł grupie złe wieści. Nie mieli innego wyjścia, musieli sami zaatakować. I ruszyli na oponentów. Jednak szybko rozbito ich oddział. Hot Rod wszystko widział, i pokazał to władcy. Gdy król to zobaczył to coś w nim pękło. Nakazał całej armii szarżę! To była naprawdę wielka bitwa! Bez trudu pogromili wroga. Chomp Thing postanowił znowu przyjąć Chompera do stada. Jednak odmówił… ALE postanowił ich przyjąć do ekipy roślin. Dave zorganizował wielką imprezę na cześć nowych przyjaciół. Jednak Zomboss jeszcze nie powiedział ostatniego słowa… Wystąpili: Dave, Peashooter, Chomper, Sunflower, Cactus, Hot Rod chomper, Chomp thing, chompery, Goalie star, zombie, Zomboss 4. Polowanie na broń Kaktuska udała się na misję solo. Chce zaimponować nieco Peashooterowi, a na takiej wyprawie może dowieść ile jest warta. Niedawno przy polu golfowym kaktusów rozbił się statek z dostawą broni dla nieprzyjaciela. Ona ma zamiar sprawić ,aby Zomboss nie położył na nich swoich brudnych szponów. Podwozi ją Penny - latające RV Dave'a. Od jakiegoś czasu kampania międzyczasowa się skończyła ,więc maszyna czasu była niepotrzebna. Szalony Dave lekko ją zmodyfikował i teraz może przejść w hiperprzestrzeń. Dzięki temu może pojawić się w dowolnym miejscu na ziemii w ledwie minutę. Wreszcie dotarła. Zasadziła ogród na moście, co daje jej "lepsze pole widzenia w trakcie celowania". Na reakcję zombiaków nie trzeba było długo czekać. Forteca ta miała uniemożliwić wrogom przejście przez most do rozbitego statku z wyposarzeniem. Pierwsza fala poszła łatwo, same żółtodzioby. Jednak nadchodzą kolejni. Byli to już żołnierze z karabinami Z1. W ich ekwipunku pojawiło się coś nowego - Wyrzutnie rakiet ZPG i granaty dymne. Jednak nie zdążyli ich użyć. Może mieli przewagę. Ale Kaktuska lepsze oko. Minęły tak 2 fale. Jednak sielanka musiała się skończyć. Albowiem piąta fala przyniosła… maszynę losującą! "Jednoręki Zomboss" to nie wróżyło dobrze. Wylosowała… OGROMNĄ FALĘ ŻOŁNIERZY! To nie byli szaracy. To Centurioni i Arktyczni wojownicy! By sobie pomóc, nasza bohaterka zasadziła kilka roślin do doniczek wokół ogrodu. Jednak najważniejsze było, aby nie dopuścić do zdobycia broni. I pomyślała: "Po co bronić, skoro można zniszczyć?" I wyjęła kilka ziemniakin i posadziła je na uzbrojeniu. Zadzwoniła po Penny. Miała dotrzeć za 5 minut. Wysadziła uzbrojenie! Zombie nie puściły jej tego płazem. Żądały chlorofilu! (roślinnej krwi). Atakowali niezwykle zaciekle. Wreszcie pojawił się szef. Disco Zombie! Przywoływał swoich sługusów do pomocy. Nasza bohaterka zaczynywała się poddawać, … ale nie mogła! Walczyła do końca. Opadła z sił, wydawało się że to koniec. Ale co to? Penny! I Groszkostrzelec też, przybyli na ratunek koleżance! Udało się ją uratować. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem! Wystąpili: Szalony Dave, Penny, Groszkostrzelec, Kaktuska, zombie 5. Centrum K.Ogrodowe Słoneczniczka i Pożeracz założyli własny biznes: "Pyszne Takosy Dave'a" ! Głównym kucharzem był Pożeracz, zaś reklamą zajmowała się Panna Kwiatek. Zombiaki dowiedziały się o tym biznesie i zaplanowali kradzież. Zomboss odkrył że mają: "niesamowitą energię smakowitości" której potrzebują. Plan jest prosty - zwabić ludzi w jedno miejsce i ich zzombifikować, no i zabrać mózgi. Słoneczniczka wyczuła podstęp i postawiła leczącego kwiatka obok stoiska z taco. Pożeracz obstawił wszędzie kolczatki. Nagle w ich kierunku zaczęła lecieć rakieta! Pożeracz osłonił towarzyszkę samym sobą. Zaczęła go leczyć. Wtem pojawiły się drony, w pobliżu musieli stać Inżynierzy. Głodomor szybko wstał i podkopał się pod jednego z nich, niszcząc tym samym drona. Nadeszły zombie w trumnach! Pożeracz niszczył im osłony, Słoneczniczka dobijała tych, którzy odnieśli największe obrażenia w walce z jej chłopakiem. Nazywa go "Rzuczek" (nie mylić z żukiem) od tego że uwielbia przeżuwać ofiary, ale hej, robi to z pasją. Na żołnierzy Pożeracz miał coś specjalnego… a zarazem pospolitego... swoją ślinę! Była strasznie lepka, wręcz idealna do spowalniania wroga. Jednak z czasem było coraz trudniej obronić Takosy. Słoneczniczka wpadła na pomysł: "To centrum ogrodowe! Przecież tu jest mnóstwo roślin które mogą nam pomóc!" . I rzeczywiście, był spory zbiór roślin. W tym koleżanki słoneczniczki. To był "Kwietny zakon" wraz z mistycznym kwiatem na czele! A wspólnie pokonali wszystkich oponentów. Królowa na znak wdzięczności postanowiła dołączyć ze swoim zakonem do drużyny roślin Dave'a. Ale to był dopiero początek przygód dzielnych roślin… Wystąpili: Pożeracz, Słoneczniczka, Zombie, Mistyczny kwiat, Słoneczniki 6. Noc Super Komandosa Rośliny udały się pograć na Polu Golfowym Kaktusów. Ma się rozumieć ,iż zostało odbudowane po zniszczeniu przez rakietę z wyposarzeniem zombiaków. Jednak to opowiadanie tym razem skupi się na oponentach roślin. Zomboss wysłał Super Komandosa, razem z Bramkarzem, który uciekł podczas ataku na Chomp Town. Razem z nimi byli Astronauta i Mechanik. Do zajęcia mieli 5 ogrodów, prowadzących do Centrum Golfowego. Był jeden mały problem przez wielkie K. KAKTUSY! A mianowicie ich grupa biznesowa. Ich szefową była ta, która ma najlepsze oko z ich wszystkich - Zamaskowany Kaktus! O jej celności krążyła legenda. Ponoć trafiła sokoła w locie. Jednak nie samymi Kaktusami broni się ogrody. Był też zakon Słoneczników. Zombiaki dostały bardzo trudne zadanie. Jeśli chcą zająć wszystkie punkty muszą pozbyć się wroga. Jednak oponenci to mieszanka wybuchowa. Na scenę wchodzi Groszek Prawa! I dowodzi w tym rejonie. Gdy zombie go zobaczyły o mało nie pękły ze śmiechu, a to wszystko z powodu jego dziwnie ukształtowanego nosa w kształcie rewolwera. Pierwszą strefą było Strefa Rozbicia. A dokładniej pozostałości po nim. I tam zaczaiły się zombiaki, w opuszczonym statku. Zaczęli się skradać pod ogród roślin. I ruszyli! W nocy trudniej było ich zauważyć, więc odnieśli zwycięstwo. Ruszyli do następnego ogrodu, zlokalizowwnego w małym mieście nieopodal.Groszek prawa doznał hiper - szybkości i ruszył za zombie. Jednak było za późno, już to zdobyli. Następnym celem były ulice. Jednak nie było tam ochrony, więc poszli dalej, aż do Centrum Wypoczynkowego. Tam już było stadko groszkostrzelców. Groszek prawa powiadomił ich o ataku zombie. Wszystkie siły zostały zmobilizowane do ataku. Zastawili pułapkę, poukrywali się i czekali. Zombie wpadły w podstęp i szybko ich rozgromiono. Super Komandos oznajmił że jeszcze tu wrócą! I uciekli. Groszkostrzelcy wrócili się do poprzednich stref, aby pomóc rannym sojusznikom. Gdy wrócili do domu zastali Słoneczniczkę i Pożeracza. Robili takosową imprezę, i z chęcią poczęstowali bohaterów walki. Zomboss zauważył że rośliny razem są silniejsze, jednak oddzielnie są słabe i można je łatwo pokonać… Wystąpili: Groszek Prawa, Zakon Słoneczników, Spółka Kaktusów, Gang Peashooterów, Super Komandos, Astronauta, Mechanik, Bramkarz, zombie, Zomboss, Pożeracz, Słoneczniczka 7. Ogień i Lód Ognista Groszka razem ze swoim bratem, Lodowym Groszkostrzelcem uwielbiają wspólnie walczyć z zombiakami. Razem nikt ich jeszcze nie pokonał. Jednak Zomboss postanowił rozdzielić rodzeństwo i wyeliminować osobno. Jednocześnie stwarzając pułapkę dla innych roślin, które będą próbowały ich uwolnić. Stworzył sobie modulator głosu dzięki któremu miał głos podobny do Dave'a. Zadzwonił do Ognistej Groszki z prośbą o pomoc przy swojej (Zombossa) rezydencji: "zaatakowały go zombiaki". Prosił żeby przyjechała sama, bo tak będzie szybciej. I przyjechała swoim roślinnym samochodem. Nikogo nie było. Zaczynała wołać Dave'a. "Ale nikt nie przyjdzie" odpowiedział tajemniczy głos. Odwróciła się i pojmała ją armia zombie. Lodowy Groch zaczął szukać siostry. Jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Poszedł do Dave'a. Nie wiedzieli co robić. Nagle ktoś zadzwonił. Podawał się za Dave'a. Ale Dave był razem z nim. Domyślili się , że to podstęp Zombossa! Polecieli tam razem z Groszkostrzelcem, Słoneczniczką, Pożeraczem i Kaktuską. Aby zachować pozory wysiadł tylko Lodowy Groch. Penny razem z resztą ukryli się za drzewami. Pojawili się zombiaki. Nagle reszta drużyny i ich pokonała. Lodowy groch chwycił Zombossa za fraki i zapytał ostrym tonem: "GDZIE MOJA SIOSTRA?". Ogarnął go prawdziwy szał. Już chciał w niego wystrzelić gdy Kaktuska dzięki swojemu sokolemu oku znalazła klatkę z Ognistą Groszką. Udało im się ją odbić. Wrócili do domu. Zomboss wiedział że trzeba jakieś bardziej samotne rośliny atakować. Ale nagle przyszła mu inna myśl. Postanowił zbudować nowego zombota… Wystąpili: Ognista Groszka, Lodowy Groch, Groszkostrzelec, Słoneczniczka, Pożeracz, Kaktuska, Dave, Zomboss, Zombie, Lotnik 8. Atak na Suburbię Doktor Zomboss zbudował dla siebie zombotyczny sterowiec. Ma wielkie plany, właśnie teraz ma zamiar podbić Suburbię. Sądzi że jego armia jest gotowa. Rozpoczyna się wielkie szkolenie zombie. Inżynierzy uzbrajają się w granaty obezwładniające lub miny oraz drony zwiadowcze lub rakietowe, mają równierz młot pneumatyczny, 2 rodzaje. Naukowcy - stacje leczenia, wybuchowe samoprzylepne bomby i teleportery. Żołnierze - ZPG, bomby dymne oraz uczą się jak wykonywać rakietowe skoki. I wreszcie gwiazdy sportu - wybuchowe impy, worki treningowo-ochronne a także uczą się robić szarżę. Armia idealna na kiwnięcie palcem gotowa. Tymczasem Jadeitowy Kaktus używa swojego karczochowego drona do obserwacji Suburbii. Dave powiedział że Zomboss ma zamiar zaatakować Suburbię. Kaktus z Przyszłości używa Czosnkowego drona., dzięki niemu może planować kukurydziane naloty. Nadeszła wielka fala nieprzyjaciół. A za nimi Zomboss w swoim sterowcu. Przylatują nasi bohaterowie: Groszkostrzelec, Słoneczniczka, Pożeracz i Kaktuska do walki. Z wizytą wpada brat Groszkostrzelca - Plazmiczny groch! Słoneczniczka i Kaktuska idą na przeszpiegi w obozie wroga. Pożeracz zajmuje się nieostrożnymi zombie które weszły w ślepy zaułek. Zomboss zrzuca pachołkowe bomby na rośliny. Groszkostrzelec i Plazmiczny groch mają zamiar strącić ten sterowiec. Plazmiczny groch ładuje pocisk… i robi dziurę w sterowcu. Następnie wskakuje tam z bratem. Zomboss próbuje ich pokonać. Udaje mu się wyrzucić Plazmicznego grocha jednak Groszkostrzelec nie daruje mu tego i niszczy sterowiec do końca i wyskakuje. Sterowiec uderza w ziemię i wybucha… a razem z nim Zomboss. Zombie widząc że stracili przywódcę uciekają. Plazmicznemu grochowi nic się nie stało, jest jednak pewien że zombie coś knują, i znajdą nowego przywódcę, jednak postanowił dołączyć do drużyny roślin… Wystąpili: Dave, Groszkostrzelec, Słoneczniczka, Kaktuska, Pożeracz, Jadeitowy Kaktus, Kaktus przyszłości, Zomboss, zombie, rośliny, Plazmiczny groch 9. Krach zza grobu Odkąd zombiaki straciły swojego przywódcę, Zombossa… odbywały się losy o nowego przywódcę. Jednak i tak to nic nie dało. Wszyscy oszukiwali i nic z tego nie wiszło. Nagle wystąpił… SUPER KOMANDOS na przywódcę!!! Ze względu że nie było kontrkandydata, więc… jednak został przywódcą! Wprowadził wielkie zmiany u zombie. Mniej więcej zmienił ich logo - "Z" na "SK". Zaczął również wzbogacać ilości broni. Zrobił działko strzelające śmieciami. I tak powstał śmieciaż. Stworzył też toksyczną broń dla naukowca który nazwał się Dr. Toksyk. Stworzył też wiele innych broni dla gwiazd sportu. I właśnie tak powstała reszta wariantów u zombie. Jednak Słoneczniczka, przebrana za dynię, których było mnóstwo obok rezydencji Super Komandosa (dawniej Zombossa). I tak zaczęły się przemiany u roślin. I tak powstała reszta wariantów. Tymczasem w Rezydencji SK'a najznamienitsi inżynierzy i naukowcy budowali nowy sterowiec… z bandaną. Ponadto SK wysyłał zombie na regularne misje zwiadowcze. Nieumarłym nie podobały się jego rządy, jednak nikt nie chciał go obalić. Na wysypisko kryształów wysłał całą armię w celu zajęcia 3 terenów. Rośliny zrobiły to samo. Rozpoczęła się pierwsza SUBURBINACJA. To była zażarta walka. Wielu poległo u każdej ze stron. Jednak zombiakom zabrakło żołnierzy. Musieli się wycofać, przez co rośliny wygrały! Super Komandos ma nowy plan, zrobią to jeszcze raz w nocy… Wystąpili:Super Komandos, Dave, wszystkie warianty roślin i zombie, zombie, rośliny 10. Balanga na kryształowym wysypisku I się zaczęło. Nadeszła noc w której zombie miały za zadanie przejąć kryształowe wysypisko. Była noc, a roślinom trudniej było namierzyć wroga. Super Komandos - przywódca zombie i całej akcji, rozstawił zombie na różnych rejonach wysypiska. Mieli przejąć wszystkie 3 punkty kontrolne w tym samym momencie. Ten atak z zaskoczenia na 3 punkty nie mógł zawieść! Podzielił armię na 3 grupy: żołnierze, inżynierzy i gwiazdy sportu, tym grupom pomagali również naukowcy w charakterze medyków. Pierwszym celem było pozbycie się snajperów i czosnkowych lub karczochowych dronów. Wykonali oba cele bezgłośnie. Teraz przyszedł czas na atak! Najpierw zaatakowała pierwsza grupa. Rośliny wysłały tam swoją armię. Reszta celów pozostała opuszczona. Zajęte! Po czym pozostałe dwie grupy zaatakowały rośliny z tyłu. To była roślinna masakra! Kryształowe wysypisko przejęte!!! To było wielkie zwycięstwo dla zombiaków. Z tej okazji Super Komandos wyprawił wielką imprezę dla towarzyszy. Jednak to nie było to czego się spodziewali. To było jakieś przyjęcia dla… już nawet ja tego nie skomentuję! To było okropne! Jakieś… pluszowe kotki i tym podobne rzeczy. Zombie zaczęły tęsknić za Zombossem. Na imprezie ktoś zadzwonił na numer Zombossa. Nazwa kontaktu i numer to były 3 znaki "???". Super Komandos bał się odebrać. Kto to mógł być? Wystąpili: Super Komandos, zombie, rośliny, ??? 11. Powrót do grobu Wróćmy się do rozbitego sterowca doktora Zombossa. Coś z niego wychodzi… TO ZOMBOSS! Przeżył dzięki wcześniejszej mutacji samego siebie. Trzymał to jednak w sekrecie. Był jednak ranny, sam nie dostanie się do swojej (byłej) posiadłości. W okolicy krążyło mnóstwo roślin. Zomboss sprawdził jaki sprzęt ocalał. Małe działko plazmowe i… hipno-działko! Pomyślał że mógłby zahipnotyzować jakąś roślinę, ale jaką? Przechodziła Stalowy Płatek. To był jego cel! I zahipnotyzował ją! Miała go zabrać do jego rezydencji. Przekradali się za roślinami. Byli jak ninja, niczym wiatr. I dostali się przed bazę doktora. Jednak to było głupie, żeby ją teraz odhiphotyzować, mogła mu się jeszcze przydać. Wchodzi do rezydencji… a ona cała zniszczona! Kompletna ruina. Zomboss spytał: "KTO TO ZROBIŁ!?!?!?" - wszyscy wskazali na śpiącego Super Komandosa. Zomboss się do niego podkradł, kazał Stalowemu Płatkowi stanąć przed nim, po czym krzyknął -"SUPER KOMANDOS!!!!!" - a on nagle się zerwał ze snu i wystrzelił ze strachu widząc roślinę. -" Jest zahipnotyzowana przezemnie głąbie!"- powiedział Zomboss, po czym uderzył go w głowę. Komandos zemdlał znowu. Inne zombie patrzą na zombossa i "zachowują się jakby zobaczyli ducha". Po czym doktor opowiedział im całą historię. I on dowiedział się czegoś "ciekawego" o Super Komandosie. Nie wiedział czy na niego krzyczeć, czy podziękować za udaną akcję. Jednak gdy lepiej się przyjżał statule przed swoją fortecą zobaczył… ŻE TO NIE ON, A PEWIEN SUPER KOMANDOS. Teraz już wiedział co zrobić. Lepiej nie opisywać co to było. Jednak nadal miał zahipnotyzowaną roślinę, i nowy plan… Wystąpili: Zomboss, Super Komandos, Zombie, Rośliny, Stalowy Płatek. 12. Żelazny podstęp Zomboss ma nowy plan. Ze względu, że Stalowy Płatek nadal jest pod jego kontrolą postanowił wysłać ją do bazy roślin, aby wykradła rdzeń ich bazy. Było to potężne źródło energii, bez którego rośliny zostałyby poważnie osłabione. Jednym z tych skutków byłoby wyłączenie Penny i brak prądu. Żaden zombiak się tam nie dostanie, ale roślina tak! Dał jej słuchawki do ucha które były bezprzewodowo połączone z mikrofonem przez który Zomboss wydawał polecenia. Dał również mikroskopijną kamerkę, by mógł widzieć co się tam dzieje. I ją wysłał do bazy roślin. Wszystkie rośliny zauważyły że coś jest nie tak ze Stalowym Płatkiem. Jednak nie wiedziały co. Kolejnym krokiem było zdobycie kodu dostępu do rdzenia. Miał go Dave w opakowaniu po mikserze. Udało się. Teraz kazał jej pójść do rdzenia. Dotarła do rdzenia,po czym go wzięła. Nagle wszędzie wysiadł prąd. Jagodostrzelec, Groszkostrzelec i Dave poszli zobaczyć co się stało. Zastali tam Stalowego Płatka trzymającą rdzeń. Zomboss tego nie przewidział. Jednak szybko kazał jej atakować. Nasza trójka nie chciała jej zrobić krzywdy. Jagodostrzelec strzelił w dostrzeżoną wcześniej kamerkę. Znokautował ją. Domyślili się że Zomboss wrócił, wyjęli też słuchawki. Gdy się obudziła nie była już w transie. Zapytali co się stało. Opowiedziała całą sytuację. Rośliny postanowiły się zemścić! Wystąpili: Dave, Zomboss, Jagodostrzelec, Groszkostrzelec, rośliny, Stalowy Płatek, zombie, Penny 13. Wielki kwiat Rośliny mają problem a Zombiaki robią się coraz cwańsze i śmielsze! Po ostatniej akcji są bardzo pewni siebie (i jeszcze bardziej głodni mózgów), innymi słowy - mają jakiś plan, ale nikt nie wie jaki. Nasi zieloni przyjaciele potrzebują czegoś co da ludziom nadzieję na pokonanie zombie. Dave wpadł na pewien pomysł - kiedyś w latarni morskiej zasadził zmutowanego słonecznika, który po jakimś czasie wrósł w sam budynek. Region został nazwany Drifrzewnym wybrzeżem z powodu tego że tamtejsze drzewa wydawały się driftować. Niedaleko tegoż miejsca Doktor Zomboss zbudował w górze swoją fortecę, i coś się tam szykowało... .Szef nieumarłych rozkazał zaatakować wielkiego kwiata! Agent groszek miał misję zwiadowczą i podsłuchiwał plany doktora. Rośliny szybko się zmobilizowały i zasadziły 5 ogrodów-posterunków które miały powstrzymać nemezisów. Pierwszy ogród poległ dość szybko, po czym wrogowie skierowali się do przystani. Tutaj rośliny posiadały element zaskoczenia. Pokonali przeciwnika... ale to była dopiero pierwsza fala! Następna, można powiedzieć że zmiotła zieloną drużynę z powierzchni ziemii.Trzeci przystanek to Doki. Mimo wybitnej obrony chwastów niestety wrogowie przejęli bazę. A teraz przyszedł czas na zamek roślin. Zombie miały spory problem ze zniszczeniem muru. Uderzały w niego i uderzały... . W końcu Zomboss na to: "BEZMÓZGI! PRZECIEŻ BRAMA JEST UCHYLONA! WCHODZIĆ!". Tak też uczynili. Natrafili na ziemniaczane pole minowe. Wielu nieumarłych poległo, tak jak kolejna fala. Zomboss nie wiedział co robić. Naszła go pewna myśl - gdyby wysłać 100 wybuchowych impów, a potem resztę żołnierzy sukces byłby gwarantowany! Ta strategia kosztowała życie wielu roślin. I ostatni przystanek przed wielkim kwiatem, Port Szelmicpoń! Tu było najlepsze miejsce na obronę, zombiaki wydawały się przegrywać, gdy nagle przyszedł... IMP! Jednak było w nim coś innego... dziwnego. Wyciąga komórkę... i rozpętuje się rzeź roślin. Nikt nie przetrwał i nikt nie dowiedział się co to miało być. Wielki kwiat gdy dorośnie w pełni, będzie mógł walczyć z wrogiem jako broń ostateczna. Jednak skończył się czas... kwiat umarł. Dosłownie jakby nagle ktoś dolał mu płynu chwastobójczego! Gdy Dave z Groszkostrzelcem, Pożeraczem, Kaktuską i Słoneczniczką dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli tylko jedno - zgliszcza! Nic, tylko pełno pyłu i zniszczonych ścian. Wszyscy obrońcy byli zdziesiątkowani. Co takiego zrobili im nieumarli? Wystąpili: Dave, Groszkostrzelec, Słoneczniczka, Kaktuska, Pożeracz, Rośliny, Zomboss, Zombie, Ludzie, Wielki Kwiat 14. Zombotron atakuje! Wielki słonecznik został zniszczony, najpotężniejsza roślina wszech czasów tak po prosu została zniszczona. Jednakże była jeszcze jedna szansa dla naszej zieleniny wszelkiej maści. To OGÓREK NUKLEARNY! Aby powstrzymać nieumarłą zarazę, trzeba ją zniszczyć potężnym wybuchem. W ogrodzie na głównej ulicy mieści się właśnie takowa roślinowa bomba. Dr. Zomboss patrzy przez swój teleskop na tą bombę. Ale jakoś mu to niestraszne... to bardzo podejrzane. Rozkazał natychmiastowo atak na ten ogród! Jednakże pierwsza stacja znajdowała się na tylnych polach. Nasza czwórka bohaterów (i bohaterek) była tam generałami, i osobiście ustawiali wszystkich na obronie. Na początek przyszły szaraki, najprostsze cele. Jednak zaraz po nich przyszła prawdziwa ELITA zombiaków. Wszystkie rośliny pospadały z dachów od obrażeń. Tyły upadły. Teraz przyszedł czas na ogródy w alei z blokami mieszkalnymi. Tam wróg był już wcześniej w budynkach, i zaatakowali obronę z każdej strony. Akcja przeniosła się na dachy. Rośliny kryły się za kominkami, i ostrzeliwały wroga. Tym razem udało im się obronić... ale na jak długo? Nagle z nieba zaczęły spadać wybuchowe pachołki. Tego rośliny się nie spodziewały. Główna czwórka poszła przygotować obronę dla kolejnej stacji - alei z restauracjami. Jednk tam zostali zagazowani. Idą dalej. Teraz największa restauracja w mieście (z Taco). Tutaj rośliny mają swoje wieżyczki, z których rozprawili się z kolejną falą. Jednak pojawiły się same gwiazdy sportu wszelkiej maści. Dave bardzo rozpaczał nad upadkiem restauracji, to była jego ulubiona knajpa! Dalej był sklep z narzędziami. Ale tam była przysłowiowa szybka piłka - to był raj dla inżynierów. Drony wybiły wszystkie broniące tam rośliny. I wreszcie centrum ogrodowe z bombą ogórkową. Niedługo rakieta z tymże ogórkiem miała wystartować, i zmasarować wszystkie zombie. Tutaj była obrona jak marzenie - nasza główna czwórka oczywiście a także elita roślin - Cytrusowy Kaktus, Jagodostrzelec i Serowy Chomper. Ale to nie wszystko, były też Kolbowe armaty.Rośliny miały do dyspozycji również wieżyczki z karabinami groszkowymi. Nie do przebicia, nie dla głupich zombie. Tak też było. Ciągle masakrowani przez Kolbowe armaty, a jeżeli przeszli dalej, to byli nasi bohaterowie - Groszkostrzelec, Słoneczniczka, Pożeracz i Kaktuska. A jakby i to zawiodło, to jest też roślinna elita. rośliny bohatersko broniły tej lokalizacji, żaden nie przeszedł obok elity. Mijało wiele czasu, bitwa zdawała się nie mieć końca. Na polu walki po jakimś czasie były same zwłoki zombie. Rośliny już prawie zaczęły świętować zwycięstwo... a tu nagle zza chmury pyłu wyłania się czołg... to był Zombotron. Rakieta z ogórkiem już prawie wystartowała. Lufa celuje w bombę... i strzela! Bomba się przewraca, rośliny próbują się ewakuować. Nasza czwórka uciekła, ale co z elitą? Nagle centrum wybucha. Z dymu wychodzi konający Jagodostrzelec. Podchodzi do Dave'a, mówi mu coś na ucho... i upada. Ostatnia nadzieja tak po prostu legła w gruzach. Wszystkie poległe rośliny zakopano, i urządzono im pogrzeb, w tym elicie. Groszkostrzelec zapytał Dave'a, o to, co mu powiedział Jagodostrzelec. On odpowiedział: "WY teraz jesteście elitą"... Wystąpili: Groszkostrzelec, Słoneczniczka, Pożeracz, Kaktuska, Dave, Zomboss, Jagodostrzelec, Cytrusowy Kaktus, Serowy Chomper (Chester Chomper), Rośliny, Zombie. 15. Zomburbia Wszystkie rośliny były w rozpaczy. Nic im nie pozostało... poza rezydencją Szalonego Dave'a. I tutaj Groszkostrzelec NIE MA ZAMIARU wpuścić jakiegokolwiek nieumarłego. Kupił sobie ostatnio worek treningowy w kształcie Zombossa... ale zniknęła mu głowa. Groszkostrzelec żąda zemsty, najlepiej krwawej! Zwołuje ostatni bastion. Rozkazuje wezwać wszystkie siły, jakie posiadają. Martwi się, że mogą ich podsłuchiwać, więc mówi do swoich najwierniejszych przyjaciół - Pożeracza, Słoneczniczki i Kaktuski, aby ewakuowali ludzi z ich schronu, i wywieźli gdzieś daleko. A sam zajmuje się oddziałami. Kaktuska została z nim, aby go wspierać, spodobał jej się, i nie chce, aby poległ tak, jak elita. Jest to ostatni bastion roślin. Jeżeli to przegrają - przegrają życie na ziemii. Przed rezydencją postawił 10 Kokosowych armat strzelających ścianorzechami. Armia nieprzyjaciela pełzła powoli w stronę posiadłości. "OGNIA!" - krzyczy Groszkostrzelec. Pierwszą falę starł na proch, tak jak drugą i trzecią. Jednak przyszła czwarta. Super-broń zombossa... to były impy w mechach bojowych! Zniszczyły połowę armat. Wtedy groszkowy przywódca wystawił armię stworzoną z Groszkostrzelców, Słoneczników, Pożeraczy i Kaktusów. Jednak mimo zwycięstwa, połowa pobratymców zginęła. To nie był koniec, i każdy o tym wiedział. Pojawili się szefowie zombie i znowu impy w mechach. Groszkostrzelec widział, jaka to była potęga, nie chciał już wysyłać żołnierzy na pewną śmierć. Zarządził odwrót. Zombie weszły do rezydencji... ale nie było am Dave'a... CAŁA rezydencja wypełniona była ładunkami wybuchowymi. Rośliny wysadziły w powietrze rezydencję, po czym ukryły się w kanałach z Dave'em czekając na lepsze czasy. Zomboss uznał ten akt za kapitulację roślin i przejął całą Suburbię. Nazwał ją... ZOMBURBIA... Wystąpili: Groszkostrzelec ,Słoneczniczka, Pożeracz, Kaktuska, Dave, Zomboss, Rośliny, Zombie Nadchodzące odcinki (po angielsku zuy hehe) Ghost Stories, Temple of Zombies, Zombotron attacks, Arctic heroes, War in Suburbia, New in town, Calling all Heroes!, GOATIFY!, Moon Base... P?, Mech-Z-action!, Sad moments, Keep your friends close..., Plague, Plantrap, Call of Corns; The Zombie, the man and Plant; Bounty hunters, Orange alert!.Infinity time, Wand and Vampyre. Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:ZXYV